Talks Machina Episode 111
| Image = TM_111.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Ashley Johnson and Laura Bailey. | ChapterNum = TM | EpNum = 111 | GnSNum = C2E62a | Airdate = 2019-05-14 19:00 PDT | Runtime = 55:05 | VOD = https://critrole.com/qtvideo/talks-machina-discussing-c2e62-domestic-respite/ | Podcast = https://critrole.podbean.com/e/talks-machina-discussing-c2e62-domestic-respite/ | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the one hundred and eleventh episode of Talks Machina. Laura Bailey and Ashley Johnson discuss with host Brian Wayne Foster. Synopsis * Brian announced the successor to Gif of the Week: Cosplay of the Week! Submissions for both Fan Art of the Week and Cosplay of the Week should now be sent through critrole.com/submit. * OhNoItsMia: For Laura: Jester and Beau seemed to automatically assume they would still be rooming together, even though they had space to spread out. Does Jester like having a roommate after growing up somewhat isolated, is she just used to Beau, or is there another reason she likes the company? * Naomi Andrews: For Ashley: It was very nice and fitting that Yasha get the room with the balcony. After her last interaction with the Stormlord, actually having a conversation, is Yasha looking forward to communing with her god more? * Bnbndodoodododo: Laura: Jester seems always willing to spend a lot of time and effort to make others happy, as seen this episode with the mural. Is this driven by pure altruism, an enjoyment of making others happy, a desire to make sure she's not lonely again, or something else? * @Lesbrenian: Ashley: How is Yasha feeling having a home for the first time in quite a long time, and house in even longer? Is she excited to get to make her space her own, or is she still not quite convinced that it'll stay or that she deserves it? * Jess O'Dwyer: For Laura: How would Jester like to decorate the other Mighty Nein members' rooms? Do you think they'd trust her enough not to just paint dicks everywhere? * @RobDikaiosyne: For Ashley: After being gone for much of the early campaign, does Yasha struggle with viewing herself as a fully-fledged M9 member? Does Jester's mural and Fjord's help with the bracers impact her mindset on that? * @SomeoneBelieved: Laura: Was there a reason why Jester wanted a hole in the wall between the rooms? Was it just a whim or was there more to it (ex: when she was living with her mom did she have a hole in the wall to talk with the Ruby when she had clients? * @CostumerDelight: Ashley: Does Yasha feel like she has been forced to tell everyone about her history, or was she comfortable enough with the group now to give the information up with the group now to give the information up with just a small nudge? * Dikemon: Laura: How worried is Jester now that she realized she might have written her surname in that letter to Astrid. * @ItsYourGoRegard: For Ashley: Now that the whole group knows about why Yasha left her tribe and nobody is judging her for it, does she feel any different about being a coward? Does Beau saying she's a survivor hold any weight? * Alfredo Rondinella: For both: Nott expressed her intention to go back to her family once she manages to get her old body back. How are Yasha and Jester dealing with this thought? * @LordHaveMercer: Laura: How does Jester feel knowing that "Astrid" is maybe not who she thought she was and is she concerned about Caleb's connections to empire assassins? * Fan Art of the Week: Carmen Porzio aka @Porzio_Art's drawing of Jester painting Yasha's room. * @ItsYourGoRegard: For Ashley: What made Yasha decide to follow Fjord? Was it out of concern for a friend or suspicion he might be up to something nefarious? * Jordan James Meyer: Laura: What was Jester's inner monologue through Fjord's seduction/distraction technique? * IAmTheSofa: For Ashley: Yasha has been looking to increase her defense, recently by paying to get bracers of defense enchanted. Is there a reason why she has not purchased body armor, such as breastplate or half plate, to help increase it? Does she feel like it would hold her and her wings back? * LostMyFucksInTheWar: Laura - How do you feel about having to play Telephone for everybody in the party? Do you feel like it puts too much pressure on Jester, or is it a fun duty to handle? * @I_Ailurophile: Ashley: Early in the campaign Yasha spoke of Xhorhas as an awful country, & Rosohna as an area to be avoided. Now that the party has spent some time in these places together, has her perspective changed? Why or why not? * Quinn Zahasky: For Ashley, after seeing a proper map of Xhorhas and where everything lies do you as Yasha feel a stronger pull to return home? * @Frankelstein_ Laura: Jester messaged The Gentleman and once again proclaimed that he is her father, only for him to shoot her down. How confident is Jester that The Gentleman is her father? * @WinterLuna4: Ashley, what is Yasha's favorite flower? And how many flowers has she gathered for Zuala thus far? Quotations * Ashley: "There's still more to tell." * Laura: "I didn't know anything about Caleb's backstory at that time." * Ashley: "I don't think she'll ever feel differently about it." * Laura: "I don't know how Nott doesn't go with the family. Because there's no world where Nott could choose the Mighty Nein over her husband and her son." Brian: "Unless they were to die in a freak gasoline fight accident or Caleb kills them with a spell or..." * Laura: "It wasn't a glory hole, it was a peep hole. It's higher up." * Laura: "Jester's really been very forward with Fjord and he hasn't returned any of those 'flirtations,' things that she thinks are flirtations whether or not he understands it or he's not interested, whatever. But there definitely was this friendly banter between them earlier on that kind of drifted away when we were at sea. And he hasn't been talking to anyone about the turmoil he's been going through or any of that stuff. So I'm kind of backing it off in those terms with her...plus having the realization that all romances are not what you read in the books. She's kind of coming to these terms of 'maybe I don't understand what it is, what other people feel, how I feel, I don't know any of those things.'" External Links References Art: